


Лицо в толпе

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Сначала он узнал пиджак.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Face in the Crowd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



> Перевод сделан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву для команды Whoniverse-2017. Бета - -=Araminta=-

Несмотря ни на что, уходя со сцены, Фитц улыбался. Гитара свободно болталась сбоку, и аплодисменты наполняли его чувством правильности происходящего. Это был лишь случайный приработок, пара песен, изредка спетых в довольно невзрачном лондонском клубе, но надо признать: музыка всегда помогала ему чувствовать себя живым.

Приняв выпивку от регулярной слушательницы — Карен? Кейси? что-то в этом духе, — Фитц отхлебнул немного и огляделся. Помещение было наполнено знакомыми и чужими людьми, большинство из которых, как только он спустился со сцены, перестали его замечать и вернулись к своим напиткам.

Он обратил внимание на симпатичного мужчину в дальнем конце зала. Тот поймал его взгляд и немедленно подмигнул в ответ. Фитц удивленно остановился. Он не всегда замечал, что с ним флиртуют, но пропустить этого парня мог только слепой. Подняв бровь, Фитц допил свой стакан и направился к столику, за которым сидел незнакомец.

Не отводя взгляда, человек толкнул локтем сидящую рядом блондинку. Фитц не слышал, что он ей сказал, но по усмешке можно было легко догадаться о смысле. Женщина вспыхнула так, что румянец было видно издалека, но тоже посмотрела в сторону Фитца. Он был уверен, что интерес в ее взгляде ему не привиделся. Ну, почти уверен. Если он что и знал о женщинах, так это то, что они в лучшем случае непредсказуемы.

Фитцу пришло в голову, что вечер еще может оказаться интересным.

— Вы хотели привлечь мое внимание? — спросил он, подойдя к столу. Попытался сказать это спокойно, но не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вышло слишком уж... с надеждой.

Мужчина окинул Фитца взглядом с головы до ног, и взгляд этот говорил о том, что воображение у парня богатое. 

— О, ты даже не представляешь, — сказал он с бесстыжей улыбкой и протянул руку. — Капитан Джек Харкнесс, но ты можешь звать меня просто Джек.

— Фитц. — Он взял протянутую руку и лишь удивленно моргнул, когда вместо рукопожатия Джек поднес ее к губам.

Когда капитан его все же отпустил, женщина смущенно улыбнулась:

— Меня зовут Роза. Если Джек разойдется, его можно игнорировать. Мы обычно так и делаем.

Фитц улыбнулся в ответ, приподняв бровь:

— Мы?

Ее улыбка чуть поблекла и взгляд скользнул ему за плечо.

— Да-а, — протянула она. — Он должен быть где-то здесь.

— Наверное, все еще разбирается сама-знаешь-с-кем, — Джек похлопал ее по плечу. — Не волнуйся. Я уверен, с ним все в порядке. Наверняка вернется через пару минут. Как раз вовремя, чтобы проводить нас осуждающим взглядом, когда мы ускользнем, чтобы подарить Фитцу ночь, которую он не скоро забудет.

Фитц не был уверен, кто покраснел сильнее, он или Роза.

Джек расхохотался, хотел что-то еще добавить, но вдруг остановился:

— Вспомни о дьяволе, он и появится...

Лицо Розы озарилось улыбкой, и она приподнялась со своего места, сигналя кому-то, очевидно появившемуся сзади.

— Доктор! Мы здесь!

Фитц почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Краем глаза он заметил удивленный взгляд Джека, понявшего, что что-то не так, но промолчавшего. Не зная, кого или что он сейчас увидит, Фитц медленно обернулся.

Человек, двигавшийся в их сторону, был ему незнаком. У него были коротко стриженые волосы и затравленный взгляд. А вот кожаный пиджак — _его_ Фитц узнал. В конце концов, когда-то он сам его носил.

Доктор запнулся и резко остановился, уставившись на Фитца, словно увидел привидение. Не задумываясь, Фитц шагнул вперед и схватил повелителя времени за лацканы. Он вцепился в потертую кожу, как в спасательный круг. Лицо было незнакомым, но это ошарашенное выражение он узнал бы где угодно. Одним движением он притянул Доктора и поцеловал прямо в губы.

Кажется, сзади раздался впечатлённый свист — надо думать, капитана Джека Харкнесса, — но внимание Фитца было занято другим. Через несколько секунд он нехотя отстранился. Доктор ошарашенно смотрел на него, и Фитц видел отблески знакомого человека в этих незнакомых глазах.

— Я думал, ты мертв! — сказал Фитц почти шепотом. Затем, не дожидаясь ответа, размахнулся и врезал Доктору прямо в нос. — Какого черта ты приказал Компассион бросить меня здесь, даже не попрощавшись?

Судя по любопытным взглядам окружающих, получилось громче, чем он рассчитывал.

Доктор схватился за нос и уставился на Фитца со смесью удивления и возмущения:

— Эй!

Фитц молчал, словно провоцируя Доктора сказать еще хоть что-нибудь. Он вздрогнул, когда кто-то схватил его за плечо, он совсем забыл про Джека с Розой.

— Старый друг, а, Доктор? — протянул Джек.

Еще мгновение Доктор смотрел на Фитца непроницаемым взглядом. Потом медленно опустил руку, и губы его чуть дрогнули:

— Хотелось бы думать, что да.

Фитц неожиданно улыбнулся, чувствуя, как уходит злость.

— Это ведь не закончится снова фиолетовыми инопланетянами в Темзе, а? — Роза проскользнула мимо Фитца и вложила свою ладонь в ладонь Доктора, даже не пытаясь скрыть собственнического взгляда. — Потому что в прошлый раз, когда мы встретили твоего друга, закончилось именно этим.

Доктор страдальчески вздохнул:

— Последний раз говорю тебе, Бригадир извинился, и даже несколько раз.

Джек фыркнул и наконец отпустил плечо Фитца.

— Он не извинился передо мной, — добродушно вставил он. — Вам-то он пистолетом не угрожал.

— Я тебя предупреждал, что не нужно с ним флиртовать.

Джек радостно оскалился и незаметно потянул Розу за свободную руку.

— Он наставил на меня пистолет еще до того, как я успел что-то сказать! Он точно узнал меня, могу поспорить!

— Я не повезу тебя в семидесятые, чтобы познакомить с ним в молодости, — прорычал Доктор.

Фитц почувствовал себя исключенным из разговора. Имена, места, даже тон голоса... Все было знакомым, но казалось почему-то неправильным. Он был здесь лишним. Если бы не Доктор, весь разговор не сводивший с него взгляда, он подумал бы, что стал невидимкой.

— Ну же, Роза, — Джек снова дернул ее за руку. Намеки, судя по всему, тут не работали. — Идем потанцуем.

Впервые с момента, как он увидел Фитца, Доктор отвел от него глаза, сфокусировавшись вместо этого на Джеке:

— Потанцуем?

Джек усмехнулся.

— В буквальном смысле, Док, — он указал свободной рукой на танцплощадку. — Хотя, если вы с Фи...

Роза наконец выпустила руку Доктора, зажав вместо этого Джеку рот:

— Мы уже уходим.

Ничего больше не говоря, она развернулась и буквально утащила Джека за собой. Он подмигнул им через плечо и скрылся в толпе, оставив Фитца наедине с Доктором.

— Что ж, — Доктор выпрямился, просто излучая неловкость. — Давно... не виделись.

Фитц кивнул. Он помолчал, решая, стоит ли констатировать очевидное.

— Ты регенерировал.

Покачав головой, Доктор шагнул мимо него и опустился на стул, до того занятый Джеком. Через пару секунд Фитц присел на соседнее сидение.

Какое-то время они молчали.

— Я собирался вернуться, — наконец проговорил Доктор. — Просто... все изменилось.

Фитц выдавил из себя улыбку.

— Могу представить. — Он неловко откашлялся, пытаясь вспомнить все варианты этого разговора, которые когда-то представлял. Не вспоминался ни один. — Как Романа? Все ещё Президент?

Доктор замер, взгляд его помрачнел.

— Черт, — пробормотал Фитц, откидываясь назад и запуская пальцы в волосы. Он узнал этот взгляд. — Насколько все плохо?

Доктор не сразу смог ответить.

— Галлифрея больше нет.

 _Опять?_ В последний момент Фитц прикусил язык. Не думая о том, что делает, он потянулся через стол и взял Доктора за руку. Она была неправильной — больше и грубее той, которую он привык держать.

Фитц не знал, что сказать. Что тут вообще скажешь? Неосознанно он принялся поглаживать ладонь Доктора большим пальцем.

— Пиджак тебе подходит, — сообщил он наконец. — Где я оставил его?

Доктор посмотрел на него с благодарностью.

— Висел на стуле в библиотеке. — Лицо его немного просветлело, и Фитц заметил намек на юмор в голубых глазах. — Под ним нашлось белье, подозрительно похожее на то, что носила Эйс.

Фитц почувствовал, что краснеет, и смущенно опустил голову. Холодные пальцы коснулись щеки, приподняли его лицо, и Фитц обнаружил, что смотрит прямо в глаза Доктора. Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Доктор наклонился и сам поцеловал его. 

Закончилось это слишком быстро на вкус Фитца.

— Ударишь меня опять? — Доктор приподнял бровь. Кажется, он с трудом сдерживал смех.

В ответ Фитц схватил Доктора за пиджак и притянул для нового поцелуя.


End file.
